52 seconds
by Silfrvarg
Summary: a lot can happen in 52 seconds. WARNING: Character death


_Just a little death fic I wrote while listening to the soundtrack to the new Star Trek movie. Warnings for character death, no spoilers that I can think of. Reviews welcome._52:00

* * *

"You need to get out of there _now_ John!" came McKay's panicked voice over the mike.

"No can do McKay," was the reply, calm and unruffled as always. He would be Sheppard to the end, refusing to admit he was afraid, even when the fear rose up and threatened to choke him, his mind crying over and over again _RunRunRunRunRunRunRunRunRunRunRun!_

But there was nowhere to run to. The gate room was aflame, bodies of enemies who had gotten through and friends who hadn't made it laying side by side as the flames licked higher, the beloved corridors of his city acting as chimneys, conducting the fire through the city. Atlantis burned , and he was trapped in the control room with a digital screen showing him how long he had to live.

46:21

Seconds trickling away in front of his eyes, his heart rate rising, his body shrieking at him to do _something, _for a moment he had the insane urge to hide under one of the control panels, like how they used to teach you in schools in case a nuclear bomb struck, as if by some miracle you would open your eyes and find yourself unscathed.

42:58

He wouldn't do it, he wouldn't crawl under a desk for death to find him alone and afraid, he would stare down that counter, watch as every moment he had left was consumed, he would look death in the eye.

36:14

Gripping the edge of the control panel to stop the shaking of his hands, he gritted his teeth. At least he was the only one left alive in this city, the last witness to the last moments of this greatest of cities. He looked over the much loved architecture, as familiar to him as his own face. His eyes swept the blazing gate room, the gate rearing high above the flames, the little circle of dancing blue light warring with the angry reds and oranges, a brilliant indoor sunset.

29:07

"What's the situation on your side?" He asked, more to ease the silence of the radios than out of any real need to know.

"We're all through. We've got a field infirmary set up for casualties, there's no sign of any wraith."

"That's a surprise. You'd think they'd at least follow you to finish the job." He said, no trace of fear entering his voice.

21:43

"Alright, from now on take your orders from Lorne. You should probably try to get at least some of our people away from the alpha site in case the wraith know where you were headed. Otherwise, just keep fighting and make sure those life-sucking creeps don't find you." At least he wouldn't die screaming under the hand of a wraith he thought wryly.

17:33

"Sheppard?" McKay's voice carried none of the mild reproach or just plain whinging normally present whenever he spoke his friends name.

"Yeah Rodney?" Even Sheppard could not keep the tightness out of his voice now.

"Just... I wanted to say thankyou... for what you did. And I'm sorry..."

12:53

"You don't have to thank me. You've nothing to be sorry for. My choice was made a long time ago." Hearing himself say it, he knew it was true. He could not allow someone else to die for him, it was always going to come to this. John Sheppard would stay behind while the others ran, until it was just him and Atlantis, facing down there enemies. Neither of them would be captured alive. Neither of them would live with regret.

09:24

"I want you to know. This was my choice. I guess I can tell you without shame now. I Love you, I love all of you. Even you McKay."

05:02

"I... I love you to John. Always will."

"Good"

02:54

"So long McKay."

01:03

The flames licked higher, John was surrounded in fiery glory as Atlantis shrieked her defiance at the wraith.

00:12

A pulse of pure energy surged through the city.

00:00

Blazing brilliance as the city of the ancients shone brightly in death, her loyal soldier and favourite son with her eternally in death.

McKay, Ronon, Teyla, Lorne. All watch in silence as the wormhole closes.


End file.
